Hector Minos
I'm no damn knight! I'm just a man who's been to one end of the world and back again, and learned a few tricks along the way! '' '' Hector was born a strapping lad to a simple peasant family owning their allegiance to a relatively small and new noble house, Minos. Beating the odds of many of his peers and even several of his own siblings, the boy survived the perilous early years of living, beating hunger, illness and the cold in his own time. Being born in a winter season left him tougher than others his age and as he grew he began to, in some ways, resemble a bear. Being a young, strong and large man it was hardly a surprise when Hector signed on with House Minos' small, but elite armies. The young man saw action several times in bandit skirmishes, where he proved an able fighter and unit commander. His first major action came when the Old Bastard, the Lord of House Minos and a man Hector had sworn to serve, ordered several of his men to aid Tywin Lannister in crushing the Reyne-Tarbeck rebellion. As one of the six odd Minos soldiers present at that event, Hector witnessed first-hand what he believed was a brutal an unnecessary slaughter of innocents. Though he did his duty that bloody day, those actions would haunt him forever, molding him into the more honorable man he is today. The code of honor and justice that he now clings too begun that dark day. During that period he had a torrid affair with a local woman, and unbeknownst to him fathered a son, Ajax Hills, whose existence he is still unaware of. Upon his return to the Horns, Hector, now a world-weary man, though not much older in years, discovered that his Lady had given birth to a son, Maeus. Hector, being well regarded by Lord Priam for his service, was made Master-at Arms and his duties, in addition to training the men, were to ensure the training of the future lord. Hector took this responsibility to heart, taking an immediate shine to the young lord. Being smallfolk, Hector’s mindset was radically different from Meaus’ father, and the young lord in time grew to see the arms-man as a surrogate father, particularly as the Old Bull grew senile with age. He also took a liking to the bastard of Minos, Dardalion Snow, possibly in hopes of keeping him out of the same sorts of trouble that most bastards seem to find. As banner men to Bolton, when Robert’s rebellion began, the forces of House Minos joined with Robert and his men. Hector hated the Targaryen’s for their cruelty and lack of justice and, due to his particular respect for House Stark whom he considered to be the pinnacle of a Nobel house, fought with great vigor. Though he did nothing particular of note in that great conflict, his skills earned him more respect within his own house. His respect for Ned Stark continued to grow based on rumor and witness, and he came to idolize him. While he truly believes loyalty to the crown is important for a nation’s unity his personal fondness of House Stark may cause him trouble in the future. Later in his life he led the recovery force that rescued Meaus from his kidnappers, believed by Hector to be the rival house Dannett. During the battle he received a vicious knife wound which claimed his right ear and the skin off a good portion of his mouth. Despite this horrifying injury, Hector carried on, completing his mission before seeing a healer. The wound left him with a nickname he carried from then on, “Half-Ear.” The most important and recent events in house history came during the King’s Landing tourney. During that tumultuous period, Hector befriended a drunken mercenary named Garth “The Barrel” who continues to serve House Minos to this day. He also semi-adopted a homeless orphan named Neil Rivers, taking him as a squire of sorts. He then fell in love with a prostitute named Rose, who after the scandal at Kings Landing ended up accompanying him back to the Horns, and now serves Lady Varlenna Minos as a maid. During the grand melee, Hector proved himself a skilled combatant, even in his advanced age and despite horrifying injuries. While Minos did not come close to winning the melee, they did win considerable honor as a minor house. Unfortunately, that honor was soon over shadowed by the murder of Adham Dannett. While Minos was innocent of the crime they were accused publicly of committing it with the weight of evidence unable to swing either way. Hector swore a most impressive stream of curses, leaving even Robert slightly impressed with his artistry in profanities. With the House’s honor somewhat in question, Hector has spent his time training the men for a war he believes is brewing. After Meaus married Varlenna and she became pregnant, the old master at arms, now slightly past 60 swore he’d die before letting harm befall the young Lord’s family. So far he’s been faithful to that oath. Personality and Appearance At first glance you’re likely to mistake Hector for a piece of jerky. His skin is rough and leathery, from uncountable hours spent in the North’s harsh outdoors. He still has all its hair, though it’s now turned slate grey, a stubbly-beard of a similar hue covers his face, though Rose has pestered him to shave for about a year. His eyes are a frozen, ice-like blue, the sparkle warmly when he’s amused and grow dark when angered. His nose healed badly after being broken in a fight long forgotten, and his teeth are remarkably well maintained for a man of his age and occupation. His most noticeable facial trait is the brutal scar that drags across his mouth, leaving half his teeth permanently visible, up his face and ending at a ragged stump that once held an ear. His is a frightening appearance. He’s physically large and well-built, even at 60, but is more slowly and less agile than he used to be, with a left leg that barely functions properly after numerous wounds and the ravages of time. Personality-wise, Hector is a slight puzzle. On the outside he resembles, the coldest, meanest most distant person you will ever meet, but inside he’s extremely tender and fond of most people. He cares deeply for the lives of the men under his command, and loves the young heir like a son. His loyalty to house Minos is absolute, unshakable and unbreakable. As a small-folk, who came to his position of prominence through arms, he’s considerably concerned with the fates of the innocent, the helpless and the weak, trying to instill a sense of justice in Lord Meaus, lessons which seem to take hold. Though deeply philosophical and intelligent, he is barely literate and gruff-speaking. As a man who’s been from one corner of Westeroes to the other and seen more blood spilled than any man should, he bears no love for war. As such, he fears the coming death of the Old Bull, as he’s certain Minos’ enemies will attack in that ensuing moment of change. He also holds a special place in his heart for children, as his impromptu rescue of Neil Rivers and the subsequent raising of the orphan boy demonstrated. He has settled into the role of family man, with Rose and Neil, though nothing about their relationship is at anyway official. He is quite happy with his “Family” and his most loyal to them after Meaus. His other notable relationship is with Garth the Barrel, the two are the closest of friends and near inseparable, he as only once bested Garth with matters of alcohol, consuming an entire flagon of the abhorrent and horrific ale he purchased from a Braavosi trader while at king’s landing. Category:PC